The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) represents a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Recent projects have begun to utilize the serum collected from pregnant women and neonates as part of that study which, along with the data collected as part of the original study and subsequently collected, provide a unique resource for the conduct of maternal and child health epidemiologic research. The project in FY 99 is investigating perinatal risk factors for the subsequent development of schizophrenia in adult life. In this project, 52 individuals from the Providence, Rhode Island site of the CPP who developed schizophrenia as adults were identified and matched to 104 cohort members who did not have any major psychiatric pathology. In addition, similar tracing was begun on members of the Boston, MA Cohort. Evidence of viral infection, immune activation, and hypoxia is being sought in both their stored umbilical cord serum, and in their mother's serum obtained during pregnancy.